Hungry Eye's
by Lady Love
Summary: Inuyasha & Sailormoon crossover! Serena father is someone from Inuyasha time and it's someone you wouldn't guess! What awaits the moon buuny in the past, love or heartbreak? Can time heal all wounds, or will it leave them bleeding? Revised and new chapter
1. Prologue

Hungry Eyes

Summary- What if Sesshoumaru had a reason for hating human's? What if a silvery-golden haired and blueish-silver eyed girl comes to find herself five centuries in the past, in the Warring States era of Japan with her friend Kagome with a purpose? But what if he fell in love with his half-brother's wench's best friend, and could they have a passed together? And does this girl possess a secret that could rock the past worlds?

Author's Note- These are the pairings and they will NOT change at all. You have been warmed and if you don't like these pairings you had better leave now. I will warn all readers now; chapters will be slow and there might be a lot and a little Out of Characterness, but I will do my best to keep them in character. Sess./Serena, Inuyasha/Kagome(Kikyou), and Miroku/Sango.

Another thing is that Serena will be really different from the American Version of Sailormoon but yet the same if that makes sense. I will be using the American name because I know them better and I won't use a lot of Japanese in the story because I don't know many words let alone spell them. Sorry people." I will only write this once for this story.

Disclaimer- I own neither of the shows and they belong to their rightful owner because if I did I would be rich! Well Enjoy! Read/Review!

Prologue-

"I have been told that there is another person out there that is our opposite, or in other words, could be your husband/wife, lover or even mate. But what ever word you decide to use to describe this person it will still hold the same meaning." The person talking stood up from the bed they had once occupied to walk over to the window to observe the night sky and admire the beautiful moon. The moon seemed to enhance the beauty of the young lady gazing at its rocky surface as memories of long ago began to rise to the surface.

"It has been 5 years since the final attack that threatened this now quiet and peaceful planet. Back then; I was destined to marry a man six years older than me, who in our past life was my fiancé, Prince Darien, but now is currently known as Darien Shields aka Tuxedo Mask. I loved him with all my heart as a lover should, and still do to this day, but those feelings have changed from lover to loving him as a brother." The face of the young lady was glistening with tears as she remembered how the times had changed for both of them. The saying was true in the since, 'time can change all things.'

"After Darien returned to Tokyo years later with a Medical degree, I thought that I loved him like a boyfriend, but when we went on a date to catch up on old times since he was gone in America. We soon learned that night that we no longer felt anything for each other. I also learned that he liked Amy since they had meet but had kept it a secret for the fear of the future and for the princess' hurt feeling. He felt bad that his feelings had changed, but was also relieved to learn that he wasn't the only one. I was hurt yes, but mostly because he didn't trust me enough to have spoken up before. I remember that it took only one date to prove to us that maybe it was our former selves pushing us together and not our own current feelings." The figure placed her hand on the window next to the moon, which seemed to sense the pain within the princess' heart; for it had darkened from its normal brightness. The tears had dried onto the skin of the girl as they had finally stopped flowing.

"I'm now 21 but going on 22 years old in a few weeks, and I still haven't found that opposite yet. All the others have their opposite that they seem to love more then life itself and would continue to until time ends. Pluto says that I should've found mine by now, but whenever I ask her who it is she says that same line over and over, "Only time will tell you, young princess." I get very tired of hearing that." So I just quit asking her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't remind me of it monthly about not finding my opposite yet. Amy has Darien, Mina has Herro, Rei has Wufie, Lita has Trowa, Hotaru has Duo, Amara has Michelle, and Trista has Quatre. And me, little old Princess Serena, have no one. Another thing Pluto still loves to remind me of is that my opposite has to truly be that: my exact opposite. While I represent light, they must represent darkness, love and hate, life and death, good and evil, and finally the most obvious of them all female and male, but all the decent men here are all taken." Serena walked away from the window and back to the bed that she had once occupied moments ago.

The bed still held some of the warmth that the warm body has provided. Gently sitting on the edge of the bed enough where her feet no longer toughed the cold, white marble floor. Serena looked over her shoulder to stare at the picture that was hanging in the middle of the wall, above her bed incased in beautiful silver, red and a black case. The picture above the bed was of her family and her father's best friend family as well. Those were the happy days. Feeling a fresh wave of tears starting to appear she turned to look at the picture that was beside the alarm clock that Raye had given to her so she would actually get to work on time. The picture brought a wave of happy and painful memories and a smile to her face as she remembered just how she met the girl in the photo. The picture had been taken on her 21st birthday party with the girl's family now her adopted one since, hers had died due to a stray monster on the lose, while she was at a meeting. The monster had not drained them like normal, but killed them to bring the scouts out of hiding, and it sure brought her out all right, enough to put her into a blind rage and killed the monster without any remorse in her soul. Her mother was still alive and said that she knew the life I had been leading and knew the consequences of knowing me, but she could stop loving the little girl she given birth to no matter what life I had. She died in my arms that day and I promised then and there that monsters would be forever killed, and that wish was granted so no other girl or boy would lose family like I had lost hers." The night was once again filled with her voice that now held a hint of pain.

"I've been alone with no friends to hang around with or you could really say ones to talk to until I meet a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi from the Sunset Shine. She reminds me a lot of my friend Rei, especially the fiery attitude when she gets mad. I met her when I was in a deserted part of the park or so I had thought. I was practicing my martial arts that Lita and Amara have taught me over the years and ones that I have mastered while acquiring new fighting techniques with different weapons. After I had been practicing for a while I went over to my bag of stuff and picked-up one of my favorite weapon; the discuss. I got into my stance and threw it for the target that I had set up for practice, but for some reason it didn't hit the target, but went the other direction into an area where a large amount of trees were. I tried calling it back too me, but it refused for some reason. The next thing that I know is I hear a scream of pain from the direction of the trees where the weapon had gone." The new memories of what came after that brought and filled her heart with happiness.

"I ran over where I heard the scream of pain and found a girl about the age 13-16 with a discuss slice cut on the side of her head, by the temple. I took her to where my bags were and cleaned up her wound. You can say from there a bond was created and it just seemed to grow into an even bigger bond, one that sisters would make. Since the girls aren't around as much anymore I visit with her when I'm not working, but not lately since she's been a pain to get a hold of. I've finally been able to get a hold of Kagome after finding out from her silly grandfather that she had a strange disease that I knew she couldn't have had, because that disease almost killed my fathers people back in the days of the Moon Kingdom. Kagome told her grandfather in the background to quit making up lies. I could help but laugh at that scene in my head." Turning away from the picture I can't help but stare at the alarm clock with its bright red numbers flashing '3:50a.m.'

"Her and I talked for a good few hours and she told me that she would be gone for about 2 weeks on a trip helping a friend find some stuff that she felt responsible for losing. I told her that I would be over to visit her tomorrow before she left so that I could see her again; she agreed. For some reason I feel that tomorrow will change my life forever and I guess that you can call it female intuition," said Serena as turned away from the clock and lied back down on the bed and pulled the silk sheets over her to awaken to the beginning of a whole new adventure for this princess.

Hope you like and remember to r&r! Please.

Author Notes: The sailors have moved away to accomplish their dreams leaving poor Serena alone in Tokyo. You will find out more as the story goes along and by the way the sailor check up on her through the communicator but she missed talking and seeing them in person. I hope that clears up any problems.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kagome's secret revealed

Authors Notes for the story- This chapter takes place during the InuYasha episode called- The Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask and for SailorMoon after the Dead Moon Circus because I haven't seen after that episode so I'm just making it up as I go. Well enjoy! I hope!

Kagome was just shutting her locker after she had put all her books from school. She was glad that she was done with her test for a while so she could go back through the well and find some more shreds of the jewel. Kagome was on her way out the doors of the school when her friends come running up and started bothering her about Hojo and her going out. Just then she heard one of the boys out on the steps of the school saying about a really cute girl by the entrance of the school. Kagome knew only one person that all the boys in the school thought that was cute; her best friend Serena. Kagome ran out the school to see who she thought that it was and she was bring bother by a lot of boys wanting to go out with her but she keep saying no because she was older the them. "Serena," yelled Kagome as she ran towards Serena and away from her annoying friends.

Serena had been standing at the entrance of Kagome's school for about 10 minutes and she still hadn't showed up and she was slowing losing her temper with all these boys asking her out or other questions that she would rather not mention for she feared that she would lose control of what control she had. When she was about the use Mars firepower to get them to leave her alone she heard the one voice that stopped her from frying these perverted young boys. Kagome came running at her waving her arm in the air. Kagome pushed through the crowd of boys and grabbed my hand and made a mad dash run for it towards her shrine.

They quit running after they got away from the crowd of boys. They both stop to get some air in their lungs, well more like Kagome needed the air not Serena. She was use to running to and from school all the time like a bat out of hell and beside Serena ran every morning 5 miles to stay in shape.

"Thanks Kagome for the save, I though I was never going to get away from them," said Serena as she and Kagome started walking towards the shine that her mother owned.

"Don't mention it, you also saved my tail as well because the girls were bothering me about Hojo again. I think he's cute but, I don't know; it's just complicated," said Kagome as she ran her fingers through her thick, black hair.

"Its ok Kagome I know how you feel, but don't be pushed into going out with him if you don't want too. I'll just tell you now that I'm on your side and support whoever you chose to date or be with, but I do hope that he's cute. But, to ask a more interesting question, where have you been, your grandfather keeps telling me that you're too sick with all these disease. You look as healthy as a horse, so do you mind telling me who he is," asked Serena as she looked at Kagome with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and elbowed her in the ribs lightly.

Kagome stopped to look at her friend and couldn't help but laugh because she was right, she was missing school because of a guy, but she wouldn't say that. Kagome was about to tell Serena something when an ambulance when by them.

"I sure hope whoever was in the accident is alright!" Said Serena as she interrupted Kagome from telling her answer.

"Serena, I just have been helping a friend that has been needing my help lately. And please don't ask me any more on the subject because I don't want you involved in my mess that I have created for myself," said Kagome as she looked at Serena with tears in her eyes. "Because I don't want you to see what I see and go through what I have too everyday. But my most greatest fear is I don't want to lose my best friend and sister." Tears started to come down Kagome's eyes as she told Serena her feelings.

Serena couldn't believe Kagome her best friend/sister couldn't tell her this small secret, because she wants to protect me. But I guess that it's the same for me and my little secret. So I guess we're even. Serena raised her hand to Kagome's face to wipe the tears away on her face, "Kagome, my best friend, my sister you know that I will NEVER leave you ever no matter what. And for telling that you don't want me to see what you have seen goes the same for you. For I fear that I have seen far worst them you could ever see," said Serena as she pulled Kagome into a hug to comfort both of them.

When Kagome was about to say something to Serena they heard a couple of boys talking to each other about a fire at the Sunset Shrine. Both girls looked at each other and started running towards the shrine. Both girls where running into people, but that didn't stop them from their task at hand.

"Kagome I hope your families ok!" yelled Serena over her shoulder to Kagome who wasn't far behind her.

"So do I Serena! So do I!" yelled Kagome as they got to the steps of the shrine and pushed past the crowed of the people that had gathered there. Kagome and Serena rushes up the stairs.

When they get there they find Kagome's mother just finishing a conversation with a policeman. They both run up to her mother. "What happened mother?" asks Kagome with Serena by her side.

"The storage room caught on fire with your grandfather in it and he was taken to the hospital because he passed out from all the smoke they're telling me," said Kagome's mother as she hugged Kagome. "Serena it's so good to see you again after all this time. I'm really sorry that this visit was not what you planed on. I'm going to the hospital to look after father grandfather and I was wondering if you and Kagome can wait for Souta," said the mother as she pulled away from Kagome to look at both girls.

"I can handle that," said Serena as she hugged her adoptive mother. "Go and we'll wait for him."

"Thanks Serena. Kagome. I'll call as soon as I can to tell you how he is," said the mother as she run off into the crowd. Probably to find out what hospital the grandfather was taken too.

Kagome can't help but wonders how the storage caught on fire with nothing flammable inside it, but Kagome wasn't the only one wondering but for a different reason all together because Serena felt a very evil presence here. "Serena could you think of anything that could have caught fire in the storage room?" asked Kagome as she looked at her best friend who seemed to be lose in thought. "Serena. Hey Serena, earth to Serena. It's safe to land back on earth now," said Kagome as she waved a hand in front of Serena's face. Serena looked to be even more spaced out then before and now really tensed for some reason. "SERENA!" Yelled Kagome.

Serena was taken from her thoughts due to the loud voice that just yelled at her a moment ago. "Sorry Kagome, I was just really thinking what could have caused this fire," said Serena as she looked down at her fist that she had made due to the evil's presence that she could still feel, but couldn't find. She saw blood coming from her fist and relaxed so her fingernails wouldn't be digging into her palm anymore.

"Serena are you alright? You're bleeding," asked Kagome with worry in her voice as she took Serena's bloody hand into hers to examine it. Kagome pulled out a cloth from her bag to dab Serena's hand. After Kagome had got as much blood off Serena hand they decided to sit and wait at the bottom of the steps for Souta.

Unknown to the two girls were some firemen investigating the remains of the storage. One noticed that there were drops of water falling into a puddle of water from the fire hoses and suddenly the mask emerged from the water at attaches to the man's face!

Souta come running home to find his sister and Serena at the bottom of the steps. For some reason he felt what ever Kagome was going to say wasn't good. Not to mention Serena's hand didn't look good and was all bloody.

"Souta there was a fire in the storage room and grandfather was in it. He was taken to the hospital because he passed out and to see if anything else might be wrong with him. Mom's at the hospital and she'll let us know how he is when she finds out. So everything is going to be okay," said Kagome, but that fact is soon proven wrong when one of the fire trucks starts rampaging through one of the nearby streets. The truck drives off down one of the streets with police cars in hot pursuit. Kagome and Souta look on in shock, but Serena knew that had to be the evil because as soon as the truck left so did the evil presence. Serena also knew that this wouldn't be the last time she felt that presence because she had a hunch that is would return to the shrine later. So much for all evil being vanquished from this world and it had to attack her new family.

The news mentions that night that at the accident scene for some reason the bodies mysteriously disappears. At the wheel of the fire truck the mask's current body starts to rot and upon seeing this, the mask calls out for more shards! At the hospital, Kagome mother calls Kagome at the shrine to fill her and the other two about the grandfather's condition. The mother tells her that he'll be fine but he hasn't regained consciousness and Kagome's mother tells her that her grandfather had spell scrolls found on her grandpa's face and in his mouth. In the background at the hospital they hear the grandfather mumble "Nou-men".

Later that night, Kagome is sitting at her desk and prepares to study with Serena's help since Kagome's mother is spending the night at the hospital, so it's just her, Serena and Souta. Souta with his pillow and blanket that has Buyo attached to it came into the room looking lost and worried.

"Kagome can I sleep in your room tonight because I know something bad happened in the storage room because grandfather had scrolls and sakes on him," pleaded Souta. Serena looked at Souta and saw that be was really terrified and didn't want to sleep alone in a room by himself, and she really couldn't blame him because evil sometimes hide in the dark.

"Sorry Souta, but I have to study for my exams tomorrow and I need to really concentrate," said Kagome as she turned back around to look at her book she was currently studying from.

"Hey, Kagome why not let him stay for now. While you study I'll watch him so he won't disrupt you and when your done him and I can quiz you," said Serena as she saw Souta's face light up with a smile and hugged her telling her "Thank you." Serena felt better knowing that she could at least take care of them if they were together better then apart. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her adoptive family even if it meant revealing and using her scout powers to do so. She wasn't going to lose another family to evil again like she lost her first one on earth.

Kagome had been studying for only a couple of minutes when the window started to shake suddenly. Kagome then remember what she had heard her grandfather say at the hospital in the background. She heard him say "Nou-men," and realizes that something strange is definitely going on, but what, was all a mystery to her. Then the idea hit her that there had to be Shikon shards here in this time; for she suddenly felt them near and approaching at a fast pace.

Elsewhere in the city, the police have a blockade set-up for the renegade truck. Upon arriving at the scene, the mask shots from the truck and goes through police cars and buses. The mass behind the mask absorbs many policemen that was within its slimy reach, and then the mass starts taking an unknown shape. At the hospital, the grandfather wakes up and yells, "Watch out." The next thing the three people know is that a fire truck crashes into the Sunset Shrine.

"What was that?" Yelled Souta who grabbed onto Serena for dear life; Souta also failed to notice that the cat was stuck to his back.

"I don't know what it was Souta, but we had better get out of here," said Serena as she picked up Souta into her arms to carry him. The next thing the three knew was that the glass in Kagome's window shattered making pieces of glass fly everywhere. Serena with Souta in her arms ran to where Kagome was and used her body to shield Kagome and Souta from the glass. Some glass shreds were now embedded into Serena's back but that didn't bother her because she had protected her family from harm for now anyway. Serena and Kagome looked at what had shattered the window to see a blob in the window. Serena now knew where that evil presence was coming from finally and to her it looked something like a nega-monster that had come from a garbage disposal, but yet smelled like rotten meat that had been in the sun to long. "Yuck!" yelled Serena in her mind. "What is that ugly thing," yelled Serena, even though she had a feeling she didn't really want to know.

In front to them the blob was reaching for the Shikon shards on Kagome's desk that were in a small jar. "I don't think so," yelled Kagome lunged forward and grabbed the jar with the shards from the desk and ran to the door with Serena who had Souta and Buyo in her arms was right behind her.

Kagome and Serena were running through the ground of the shrine to get away from the blob. Kagome realized that the demon had a shard in it and it was going to take InuYasha help to bring it down, but the problem was that he was still back in the past. They were in trouble, and Kagome knew it.

"Kagome, your hand. It's bleeding," yelled Souta from Serena's arms. Serena look down at Kagome's hand to see it bleeding, but not too bad, but bad enough to stay open for a while. She tells him not to worry because it's just a glass cut, which she had got from grabbing the jar.

The ladder on the truck moves from the window to above Kagome and Serena. The blob falls from the trucks ladder and lands in front of Kagome and Serena startling them. Kagome finally notices where the shards are which is on the head of the monster. Kagome doesn't know what to do now that a demon had appeared, when she was just telling Serena that she didn't want to get Serena involved in this mess of hers, but she had no chose if they were going to live through this.

"Souta, go back to the well and get Inuyasha because we're going to need his help, and take Serena with you," yelled Kagome to Serena and Souta. She had to protect her best friend/sister from this demon even if it meant putting her life on the line to do so.

"WHAT! I will not leave you Kagome to this beast," said Serena as she pointed to the demon. She set Souta down on the ground. "Listen to me Souta, go find this Inu person that your sister wants you to get ok and stay out of trouble ok. I'm going to stay and help our sister okay kido," said Serena as she placed her hand on Souta's face to wipe away some tears. "Go and be brave, like my little warrior. Run to the well and don't look back okay," With that said Souta ran towards to well and didn't look back like his "older" sister had told him.

The demon saw Souta running and was going to attack him, even though Kagome had the shards it wanted a body as well. It jumped over the two girls and was about to reach Souta when a bright light filled the air and hit the demon in the back. The demon turned to look at the two girls to see the blond hair girl holding out her hand towards it with a determined but most of all a pissed off look on her face.

_Before the bright light_

Serena and Kagome watched as the demon ignored then and went to following Souta. "No Souta," yelled Kagome as she saw the demon almost reaching her brother. "Over here you demon, I have what you want not him." That still didn't work.

Serena saw only one option and she was going to have to use her power to save Souta even it that meant Kagome knowing her powers, but not all of it. "Hey, you demon. I've got a gift for you and it's going to hurt like hell," yelled Serena who now held out her hand, palm facing the demon with power gathering causing it to glow while putting off a silvery-pink glow. "Moon Scepter Elimination," yelled Serena. The power left her palm putting off a blinding light that filled the air and hitting it's target; the demon suffered quite a bit of damage from her hit.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Serena had just attacked the demon and wounded it severely using magic or something. Kagome looked at the demon again to see it coming towards them and leaving Souta alone. So she wasn't going to ask question now but maybe later if they made it.

_Back to after the blast_

The demon was mad now and it didn't like this girl that had attacked it and weakened it so easily. She was strong like a demon, but it felt no demons in this time. It headed towards the two girls again that were running from it and headed away from the shrine. The demon was just drooling for more shards to make it more powerful and maybe it would gain a new and powerful body.

_Back with Souta_

Souta jumps in the well and lands at the bottom of it. Souta starts crying because Kagome's is going to die because he can't get the well to work, but he stops crying because he remembers Serena is with Kagome and also remembers what she told him before he ran off. He starts digging in the well's soil and when he thought it wouldn't work suddenly the well started to glow and Inuyasha appears! Souta fills Inuyasha in on the situation. Inuyasha with Souta on his back starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop in search of Kagome, Serena and the blob. Souta tells Inuyasha that he couldn't go through the well but never gave up hope that he would get to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha tells him that it's a good thing because the past is full of monsters worst then this one. Inuyasha tells Souta that he can tell where Kagome and her friend are by the smell of Kagome's blood. Souta then has a flashback to when Kagome tells him that Inuyasha is violent, selfish and unkind but Souta thinks to himself that Kagome may be wrong about him.

_Back with the two girls running from the demon_

Kagome and Serena are still running from the blob on the steel beams of a new building that they just happen to have gone too. "Serena, my friend should be here soon to help us out of this mess. It's his specialty," said Kagome as she looked at Serena who was in front of her protecting her from the blob demon that was approaching them for they had hit a dead end of an area with no where else to go except in the blob/demons directions or down which didn't look good either.

"Well, until your friend gets here, I'll protect you the best I can. And I know that your wondering what that was I did before. It was my attack I use as a scout. That was my secret I didn't want you to know because of the danger you could be in knowing who I am," said Serena. She never took her eyes off the demon but she did hear Kagome gasp. "I'm a sailor scout, Kagome; well Sailor Moon to be exact, but you can't tell anyone you understand not even Souta!"

Kagome was amazed that her "sister" was the legendary fighter she looked up to as a when she was younger. But Serena always reminded her of Sailormoon because of how protective of people and her friends she was in battle. "I promise Serena and" . . . " this is the secret I didn't want you to know that I help my friend fight demons and find these shard," holds up the small jar with small jewel shards in it. "It makes demons stronger the more shards they get. And I better tell you this now that my friend Inuyasha, who Souta when to get is a half demon and half human, but he's good. So please don't attack him, okay because he's a friend even if he doesn't act like it. He sometimes can be as gentle as a puppy."

"Okay I promise, but . . .Moon Shield," The blobs shoots a dark substance at them and Serena blocked it by putting her hand out in front of her to create the shield. "I sure hope that your friend hurries it up because I can't keep this shield up for much longer," said Serena. She knew she could but didn't want Kagome to know that secret yet. Serena was about to drop the shield and push Kagome out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt, besides if this demon was smart he might decide to eat her instead of the jewel shards; which he was demanding that Kagome give to him. If that happened the whole universe past, present and future would be in trouble if he got a hold of her and the powers she possessed.

"Kagome . . . I'm really sorry," said Serena, as she was about to drop the shield, when Kaogme yelled causing her to lose her concentration.

"Serena look!" yelled Kagome as she pointed to the sky where a person with white hair was flying through the air with Souta on his back.

Serena didn't even look where Kagome was pointing. Serena using the speed she had gained from running from many monsters in battle pushed Kagome out of the way of the dark substance that was headed towards them. Serena was about to get most of her body out of the way except one of her ankles. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Serena as she fell on her good leg. Serena knew that the crystal could heal the wound it just would take a few days of hell. She fought to stay awake but the pain in her ankle was just too much for now, especially with her only being in civilian form. This Inu-person had to better protect her family until she came around in a few moments or he would suffer her wrath.

"Serena, O' my god. Your ankle!" Said Kagome as she looked at her "sisters" leg and to her pants in the ankle part melted to her skin, which also had been burnt to the muscle and bone; hardly could see the bone but mainly muscle. Kagome was sick seeing this but she had seen worst in the past, it might have been because it was her "sister" must have been way she feel so sick. She bends down to look at her sister face so she rolled Serena over to find her just passed out.

"Kagome, what happened to Serena?" asked Souta as he ran towards his two sisters. Souta had heard his sister scream and he wanted to know what happened to her. When he got close enough Kagome stood in front of him blocking his view.

"Don't look Souta! It's something you don't want to see," said Kagome as she got up to keep him from seeing his older sister in this condition. Souta was pushing to see Serena but Kagome kept him away, who was crying and begging that his sister be okay.

Kagome look up to see Inuyasha using his Iron Reaper Soul Stealer attack on the blob cutting it in to process, which didn't seem to be doing any good. Inuyasha looks in Kagome's direction to inform her that he won't kill the demon until she apologizes to him. "What do you mean?" Shouts Kagome at Inuyasha who had a look of surprise on his face. Then it hit her that he was mad at her still for the whole sit while holding a BIG rock over his head thing. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha about earlier, but my sister needs to get help fast before she dies of blood lose!" yelled Kagome as she pointed to Serena to get her point across.

Inuyasha looks towards to figure that Kagome was pointing at. When he was about to land he saw that same girl using a shield of magic or something to protect herself and Kagome. But she must have not been able to keep it up because he saw he push Kagome out of the way of the blast. In return, getting hit a little by the substance; he would have saved them if he were faster and not so mad at Kagome for what she did earlier to him. Inuyasha decided he would get it over with so they could take care of the sister, or he had a feeling he might be sat if he didn't.

"Alright, but only for your weak sister," said Inuyasha as he got the Tetsusaiga ready to fight.

"He has a shard in his head on the forehead, and Serena is not weak!" yelled Kagome at Inuyasha who wanted to cover his ears due to the volume of her yelling.

The blob tells Inuyasha that he'll pay for cutting his body and also informs the three that it was made from a tree that had a Shikon shard imbedded in it centuries ago. And it's been killing many people just to get a body that wouldn't rot away.

Inuyasha exclaims that he doesn't care how many people its killed because he's gotten a little fat! He charges and punches the center of the mask, which opens up and reveals a mouth. The mouth swallows Inuyasha and traps him within the blob. The mask detaches from the blob that holds Inuyasha in it and flies at the Shikon shards.

See the mask heading towards them Kagome told Souta to run, which he did. Kagome looked behind her at Serena who was still out of it, and when she turned around, she held up her hand to hold off the mask. Kagome throws the shards at Souta and tells him to run away and not to lose them; he does and the mask follows him.

Souta trips and quickly recovers the jar; he remembers that Kagome had told him once that all demons were after the shards. Just like the mask it was after the shards that he is held so he can't throw it away. He gets up and keeps running until he reaches the end of platform. He turns around to see the mask closing in on him. But as the blob was about the eat him he was surrounded in a silver light and disappeared just as, Inuyasha slashed the mask with Tetsusaiga, shattering it making the Shikon shard fall to the floor.

Inuyasha looks around for the Kagome's younger brother to find him by the girl that was unconscious. Kagome was helping her stand by supporting her bad side. The kid looked to be ok but how did he get from being in front to the demon to behind him. Inuyasha just decided to let it pass since it about morning meaning he wouldn't get anything from Kagome because she had sckool or something like that. He walked over to the group.

"You saved us Inuyasha," yelled Souta as he ran towards Inuyasha who in turned picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Feh, who else was going to save you and those two from that demon," said Inuyasha as he puffed up he chest like he was a superhero, but it was enough to make Souta laugh. Inuyasha finally got to look at Kagome's sister, but what shocked him was they didn't every look alike even smell alike. Kagome's scent was of Jasmine and Spices, while the girl scent was of Roses, Vanilla, and Lavender. The girl had a strange hairstyle that he thought he had seen before with silver and gold in her hair and had with blue eyes, with just a hint of silver in them. She wore a tank top and sweat pants which he had found out from Kagome earlier in the week when he had to drag her back to the past after she had gone clothing shopping. He had asked question on the clothes, just he knew not to ask what was in a package that read "Underwear and Bra." When that question left his mouth he regretted because she sat him about 3 times. She looked to be in bad shape. What amazed him was that she seemed to be slowly healing for he could see the wound not as bad as before. He only knew of demons that possess the ability to heal themselves, but she didn't smell like a demon or in her case a female demon at all.

When Serena had finally came awake and saw Kagome throw the jar of jewel shards to someone. And telling them to run for it, well Serena only knew of one other person that she would throw it to since she was here and that demon was inside that dark substance. Souta! O god not him, Serena looked up to see Souta fall with nowhere else to run and stand up. Serena saw that she had to act fast, using her powers again she concentrated on Souta's energy and used hers to surround him making him teleport in front of her just as the Inu-demon killed the blob demon. Kagome turned around to find Serena conscious and helped her stand using her as a crutch.

Serena looked at the demon for the first time. He was a strange one in deed, and this was the one causing Kagome to be gone all the time and failing school. He may have been cute but he just seemed to her like a self centered person to only looked out for himself, well I guess she had to say most of the time. She would have talked to him but she slipped out of consciousness again to welcome the darkness to get away from the pain.

"Serena, Serena, SERENA!" yelled Kagome as she shook trying to get a response out of, but nothing came. Kagome looked at Inuyasha for help, which he did.

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome and her sister was and picked the older girl into his arms, and who is also almost dropped because of her being heavy. "Feh, what does your sister eat, a whole field of food," protected Inuyasha as he walked down from the building structure towards to temple. The two where behind him and he could feel Kagome giving him a death glare and probably wanted to sit him, but not with her sister in is arms. For once Inuyasha was glad that he was carrying someone Kagome didn't want to hurt, but he would probably get it later.

The three made it back to the temple in time to see the sun starting to rise over the buildings of Tokyo. Kagome screamed saying that she hadn't had time to study for the tests today, but that was ok since she was going to stay home and take care of her sister anyway. The group walked into the house and into Kagome's spare bedroom, Serena's room, when she stayed over. Inuyasha set Serena down on the bed to look around. The room had a peaceful and warming feeling that he hardly felt in his life, and for once he felt safe from harm. When Kagome looked to the wound again it was healing more and didn't look as bad. Kagome was about to say something to Inuyasha when she noticed him looking at a picture across from the bed in a daze, and Serena touched her hand startling her.

"Kagome, thanks you for bring me here and you need to get to school, and NO BUTS I'll be fine until you get home," said Serena as she pushed herself up to look at everyone. Souta was gone and she assumed he when to bed or to get ready for school, which she hoped. Kagome was next to her and wasn't moving from her chair. "Kagome go, I'll be fine. Your friend will take care of me until you get home," said Serena as she touched Kagome's hand and gave it a squeeze to maybe make her point.

"But, Serena what about your leg and . . .," she was cut off by Serena placing her hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Kagome, I have been in far worst shape then you see me now. I'll be fine and we can talk when you get home from acing your test," said Serena as she removed her hand from Kagome's mouth.

"But. . . I. . . didn't . .," was all Kagome got out until she was silenced again.

"I have faith that you will ace all the test today now get moving before I tell your mother to ground you from helping your friend over there," points to Inuyasha who is still looking at the picture. "Which I know you don't want," said Serena, who had a look of mischievousness in her eyes.

Kagome decided to go, but only if Inuyasha stayed to look after her until her mother got home from the hospital. "Inuyasha, you stay here until my mother returns and if I find out that you don't them I'll say S-word until I feel better, got it!" Kagome got not response in words but a growl was good enough for her and she left to get ready for school and fail the test, which she wouldn't thanks to a little help.

The two where finally in the room alone together and he still had his back towards her. "So you like that picture do you?" asked Serena.

"Where did you get it wench?" asked Inuyasha who turned around to look at the occupant in the bed.

"It has been passed down in the family. My great-grandmother bought it because she liked and now I have it. When I was little I would always tell my friends that was my father to scare them. Why do you ask?" asked Serena who had a questionable look on her face.

"Because I've seen it before, in the past when I was little, that's all, and leave me alone I don't want to talk to someone I don't know," said Inuyasha who turned around and sat on the floor because it was going to be a long wait for until someone came to relieve him.

Serena just smiled and looked at the picture she loved. Her grandmother hadn't bought it, she did. When she found it on the web she bought it immediately, for it was painting of her real father in his true form with his best friend, a demon lord. Serena felt a pain in her heart thinking of her father she never got to see again all because of Beryl. She knew her father had killed himself when he found out about his families death because she had felt it in her heart. But something told her that her father was alive somewhere, and she prayed to god that she would find him again because she missed him so much. But right now I just need to get better. And with that Serena feel asleep to awaken to a much better and brighter day, with no monsters or demons to ruin it. She did wonder though about the human shaped crater outside, when she walked Kagome to the well. All she got was a smile and said she had given Inuyasha his reward for a comment he had made earlier that day. What Serena didn't know was she would be seeing the well again sooner then she thought.

To be continued . . .

Review and next chapter summary- A Journey to the Past- Serena travels to the past. She becomes fast friends with everyone, and a secret is revealed that might harm the friendship, for it is Serena's 22nd birthday. Serena's father is final revealed!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Journey To The Past- Serena's secret revealed 

Authors Note- Please Read! I'm very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have had a hard time getting the story from my head to the paper. Thank you for being very patient with me. I hope that you like this chapter because I put a lot of hard work on it so you would enjoy it. Serena's father is finally revealed in this chapter. READ & REVIEW! P.S. I've got someone helping with the story now!

Serena looked at the demon in front of her with disgust shining in her silver-blue eyes and defiance in her stance.

_Before the demon_

Serena had been walking to Kagome's mother's house because, her mother had called her and asked if she could come over and talk to her about Kagome. Serena knew that something was wrong because her adopted mother had a hint of worry in her voice and that was enough for her to come over to the Sunset Shrine. When she was almost to the shrine she had a bad feeling/vibe that something was wrong at the shrine. She ran the rest of the blocks and up the steps and to the back where the bad vibe was coming from to find her adopted family in a corner made by one of the sides of the house. The demon was in front of them, with its claws already bloody and stretched out just waiting to kill.

_Back to the beginning_

Serena saw that Souta had cuts on his whole body and so did his grandfather, but the worst of them was her adopted mother. She was standing in front of her family with fire burning in her eyes, just daring the demon to attack again. Her clothes were nothing but bloody rags; she was losing a large amount of blood by the look of her pale face and her stance. In her right hand she held a gun aimed at the demon's head. Serena knew that the demon was only toying with its food and she was going to stop it here and now. They were her family that it was hurting—and NO ONE hurt—the ones she cared about without them paying a serious and usually painful price. The demon without warning, lounged at her family because of the distraction the girl was causing and saw that the gun had been subconsciously lowered a little from its head, and Serena disappeared too reappear in front family prepared to that the blunt of the attack.

"Serena!" yelled Kagome's mother as soon as she saw who was in front of her and the family to take the hit. Serena may not be her real daughter, but she treated her like one, because Serena's family had died when she was 16. When the demon was about to hit Serena, well try to hit her with it's claws, the demon was hit from behind with an arrow purified with magic.

Serena looked around and spotted where the arrow had come from. She saw a girl that had an unbelievable resemblance to Kagome standing by the well house, who was holding another arrow ready to fire it at the demon again. The demon that was now a little pissed at the moment looked at the attacker and shrieked an unbearable sound causing everyone to cover his or her ears except, the girl with the arrow.

The girl with the arrows looked at the demon with no feelings in her eyes. She fired another arrow at the demon that dodged it and attacked. The girl fired an arrow at a tree where nothing was that anyone could see, but once you got closer to the tree it did hit something. The demon was trying to avoid the priestess's arrows using its speed, but failed because it was now pinned to the God tree. The priestess walked towards the demon that was thrashing, trying to get down, and got about a few feet from him and aimed another arrow at it.

The demon stopped moving to look at the priestess in front of him with disgust. "How did you get here priestesssssss and why?" shrieked the demon.

"The same way you got here demon; through the well, that connects the present and the past together," said Kikyou as she raised the bow and arrow higher aiming it at the heart of the demon (if it had one). "And why is none of your concern, now DIE DEMON!" yelled Kikyou as she fired the purified arrow at the demon. The demon screamed in pain as it was purified; only leaving ashes where the demon once stood or in its case pinned. Kikyou turned to look at the family and took a step towards them. The girl that stood in a defensive stance in front of the family looked at her with confusion. "I wish to speak to Sailor Moon, point me in the right direction to find her because my business with her is of the up most importance," said Kikyou as she put her bow on her back showing she meant no harm.

Serena looked at the lady in front of her with confusion, because she looked just like Kagome, just different in some way but she couldn't put her finger on it. When Kikyou spoke about wanting to speak with Sailor Moon, Serena exhaled, why was it always the weird people looking for her.

Serena was about to respond when she heard someone fall behind her to find that it was her mother and she turned around. "Mama, are you alright? We had better get you to the hospital before you bleed to death," said Serena as she looked at the wounds better and saw that she wasn't going to last till the hospital without a little help.

"Serena, you know . . . as well as," said the mother as she coughed causing blood to run from the sides of her mouth. "I know that I won't… make it." Coughing again more blood just seemed to appear, and was running down her already bloody neck. She raised her bloody hand to Serena's tear streaked face to wipe the tears away. "Take care of them and Kagome for me." With that said her mother took her last breath and her hand dropped from Serena's face down to her side.

Serena cried out in anguish as her mother died in front of her again. It had happened in two lives and now this life not once but twice. Serena cursed the fates for the pain that they loved to cause her and her family. Serena looked up to see her adopted grandfather's face and her brother's tear stained face to make up her mind, and besides Kagome would never forgive her. Serena didn't care about her secret at the moment, because she knew anyway that they wouldn't tell anyone and she would deal with the lady behind her after she was done. Serena stood up and pulled the locket from her pocket. "Souta, grandfather please watch out and cover your eyes because the light might hurt them," said Serena as she raised the locket into the air for it had been a long time since she had used this phrase, but the worlds flowed naturally from her lips.

"Moon Healing Activation," yelled Serena as she started the healing process of her mother and family. After a few minutes the lights died down where everyone could see again. Kikyou, who had her eyes cover because of the intense brightness of the lights, uncovered them to look at the girl again with wonder. The family was in a state of wonder themselves, when they heard a noise coming from the ground signaling the mother waking up. Serena bent down to help the mother up when she was stop by the mother's hand telling her to stop.

"Serena, thank you for healing me with your crystal," said the mother as she looked up into Serena's shocked, and tear stained face. "Your mother Queen Serenity, told me everything about you and she said to tell you that she loves you and that you are now free to do as you wish without the fates bothering you for the first time," said the mother as she wiped the tears of joy from Serena's face.

"So you aren't mad that I didn't tell you, about that little secret?" asked Serena with hope in her eyes and she kneeled down to look her mother in the eyes.

"No dear, your mother explained why you've keep it a secret and I think you had better talk to that lady, while I talk to your brother and grandfather," said the mother as she got up and took Souta and the grandfather into the house, who were very argumentative, so Serena and the lady could talk alone.

Serena turned to look at the lady again to see that she had tears in her eyes, but Serena didn't know why. Serena walked towards to lady or priestess and was about to say something when Kikyou ran toward Serena. Serena not expecting anything like that, was thrown back a little, but gained her footing and hugged the young lady to comfort her. After a while Kikyou pulled away from Serena to look at her with tears still in her soulless eyes.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry for my actions," said Kikyou as she went to wipe her tears from her eyes, but was stopped by Serena's hand.

"No, everyone deserves to cry once in a while and today was your time. Now what can I do to help you since you helped my family, but first tell me your name," said Serena as she put her hand back down to her side and pushed Kikyou gently away so they could talk.

"My name is Kikyou, and I came from the past that my reincarnation is in right now collecting shards," said Kikyou as she looked at Serena.

"And if I may ask, who's your reincarnation?" asked Serena with wonder, but she had an idea, but didn't want to guess because she wanted to be told.

"She's your best friend, as I have heard her speak your name to her friends in the past, but you know her as Kagome," said Kikyou looking at Serena's face that showed no surprise as she thought it would.

"I know you didn't come here to just meet me, because I have heard from Kagome that you have tried to kill her in the past and take her friend to hell. So, what did you come here for," asked Serena with a hint of authority in her voice that demanded answers. She heard many stories from Kagome about Kikyou and her soul stealers. She was going to find out for herself if she was as bad as Kagome said she was, because she wasn't a person to judge just by stories; the girls where proof of that.

"Yes, in the past I've tried to kill her and Inuyasha, but that is the past and yes I did want to meet you to see if you were as kind and strong as Kagome said you were. I wanted to see if you were as caring as she said you were, but that is not my reason for coming. I've come seeking Sailor Moon to see if she would free my soul from this clay body, so I can finally rest in peace. I know Inuyasha loves your friend, but feels bound to me because of the past, but what he doesn't know is that by loving Kagome; he will love me as well. I want Inuyasha to be happy," said Kikyou as she sat down on the ground.

Serena was shock to say the least, about Kikyou request. Serena sat down on the ground in front of Kikyou to look at her in the face. "Well, for one Sailor Moon is right in front of you, and I thought you wanted to kill Inuyasha by taking him to hell with you, so what brought this change of heart," asked Serena.

"Yes, in the past that is what I wanted, but that has changed as I have deliberated and watched as Inuyasha falls for your friend, more with each day. I have thought long and hard about this, but didn't start to think about it until Kagome was telling her adopted son a story about a warrior in her time that was able to grant people wishes if there intentions were pure and that she was a reincarnation of some Princess. I got to thinking about that and knew after a while what I wanted to do," said Kikyou.

"If I decided to grant you this wish, would you be happy sharing a body with Kagome and being a part of her. Would you help her when she needs help in times of need," asked Serena as she looked at Kikyou with serious eyes.

Kikyou thought about it for a moment and nodded her head yes. "Yes, as long as she will accept me being a part of her forever. But, I do not know if she will accept."

Serena knelt down and placed a hand on Kikyou's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "I know she will. You have no idea how much she looks up to you and is trying to better herself, so she can be called your equal," said Serena with sincerity in her voice.

"You mean, she wants to be called my equal, when she surpasses my priestess abilities when I was alive," said Kikyou, as she had fresh tears in her eyes. Kikyou had no idea that Kagome looked up to her like that, but she would repay her for everything she has done. She knew why Kagome was so strong; it was her emotions that gave her the power to overcome anything. When she had been alive, she hid her emotions because she had been trained that emotions were a weakness that could get you killed. It was her emotion, love and not enough trust, that had got her killed, but maybe she didn't love him enough to over come anything like Kagome did. Kikyou didn't see the hand waving in front of her eyes, trying to get her out of memory lane. She came back alive, when Serena snapped her fingers. "Hn. . ." said Kikyou as she looked at Serena.

"Did you enjoy your trip down memory lane Kikyou?" asked Serena, who had a smile on her face.

"No," was all Kikyou said as she lowered her head to hide her new tears of misery running down her face.

"What troubles your heart Kikyou," asked Serena as she lifted Kikyou's chin up with her hand, the look on her face made Serena's heart just break.

"I have no heart. I'm just made of clay, ashes, and leaves which is only kept alive by the souls of dead women," yelled Kikyou as she covered her face in her hands, crying. She didn't mean to yell at Serena just as she had; now she felt that her wish wouldn't be granted. Kikyou was surprised when she felt arms go around her body trying to comfort her and she took it with open arms.

Serena never liked seeing someone in pain, so she comforted Kikyou. "Let it all out girl, it will make you feel better; vent, rave, or yell all you like until you feel better," said Serena as she held Kikyou close.

Kikyou started yelling into Serena chest about her pain, past, and her dreams when she was alive, still crying the whole time. She cursed at Naruku for all the pain that he caused her and others when she was alive and now. Kikyou finally looked up at Serena after she pulled back from the embrace, to see her smiling with tears in her eyes. "Why do you cry?" asked Kikyou with concern in her voice, for the first time since she was brought back to life.

"I cry because your life is so tragic. It reminds me of my life at times," said Serena as she wiped the fresh tears from her face. Serena stood up from the ground and extended her hand to the sitting priestess, who took it. "Kikyou, go back to your time and wait for me to arrive there in about two weeks. I know time flows faster there, so it will be four weeks your time and only two weeks mine. Do you think you can do that for me? I want you to wait for me on the other side of the well, so when I get there I can grant your wish." Serena saw a look of shock on Kikyou's face. "I take it by your look, that you don't think I can travel to the past where you are from. I have a friend that could take me, or I can use my crystal to get there, either way I'll get there," said Serena.

"Then I will see you in four weeks," said Kikyou as she bowed to Serena, and walked back towards to well house. She walked to the well house door and opened it. She turned around and waved goodbye to Serena. "Thank you Serena, my friend." She turned around and walked into the well house, shutting the door behind her and disappearing into the past.

Serena turned around to walk back towards the house, to see her mother standing there watching her. She guessed that her mother had done the honor of telling the rest of her family about her life. That was for the better, because she hated recalling the memories, just like Kikyou. She walked over to her mother, who embraced her, and they both walking into the house, and Serena started preparing for her journey to the past.

_Almost Two Weeks Later, (only by a few hours)_

"Do you have your shampoo, conditioner, body wash…?"

"I have everything mother, I've checked the list three times now," said Serena, interrupting her mother, who was doing a long, mental, check list. Serena knew that she wasn't going to leave for a while because her mother was going to make absolutely sure that she had everything that she needed.

"Pants, shirts, towels, enough underwear…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…" was all Serena could say that her mother was hearing. Finally, when the mother was happy that everything was packed and ready, did she finally stop the ongoing list. Serena looked at the bags of stuff that she was to take to the past for both her and Kagome, since she hadn't been back in a while. Serena walked over to the bags of stuff and touched them to make them smaller so she could start putting them into her space pocket. "Now this is when this comes in REAL handy," thought Serena.

The mother looked at Serena as she put the bags of clothes, food, bedding and more into her space pocket. "To bad Kagome doesn't have one of those, that could come in handy for in the past, instead of carrying the huge, yellow backpack around with her," thought the mother. She did wonder what it would take to fill up that space pocket of Serena's, but she wasn't about to find out right now. She was so glad that Kagome had met Serena, because she thought of Serena like another daughter that she never got to have.

Serena looked at her mother, whose eyes were glazed over, signaling to Serena that her mother was going down memory lane. "Mother, I'm ready when ever you're ready to come back to the land of the living," said Serena, who caught the attention of her mother, who blushed being caught daydreaming. Serena walked up to her mother and hugged her, who in return hugged her back with just as much loving force. Serena and the mother stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the others company. The mother finally pushed away from Serena to look at her, she may not be her daughter, but she was really proud to have been taken care of her.

"I'm going to miss you Serena, but do tell Kagome that I love her and to visit soon," said the mother as she and Serena started to walk down stairs to the well house. Before they knew it they were in front of the well house and Serena knew that there was no turning back now, but did she really want to turn back. No, she wanted to meet Kagome's friends that she is always talking about, Inuyasha, even if he was an ass the last time that she had seen him, and see if she could find her father. Since it was the past, she hoped that she could find him again and at least spend some time with him before she changed. "Now look who is going through memory lane," said the mother with laughter in her voice. They hugged one more time before the mother turned around and headed back towards the house.

"Tell Souta, and grandfather that I love them and I will return soon and not to worry about me, because I'll take care of myself," said Serena as she opened the door to the well house and walked in and closed the door behind her. What Serena didn't see was the look of guilt that her mother gave her as she shut the door.

"Oh Serena, I hope you can handle seeing who your father has become after you died, but what I'm worried the most about is how Kagome's friends are going to take it because they are the ones who have been wronged by him the most. Please be strong Serena," prayed the mother as she walked into the house and shut the door behind her. Serena was a strong girl and could get through this, just like all the other things she has gotten through in this life and the last.

_In the Well House_

Serena looks down the well that connected the present with the past where Kagome was bonded to her duties. "Since I don't have a jewel shard of that jewel Kagome says you need, I'll try the crystal before I call Pluto to open the well for me," thought Serena as she reached into her denim jacket to pull out the transformation locket that contained the silver crystal. Serena opened the locket and the crystal glowed in response to it mistress presence. "Silver crystal, grant me passage through this well, so that I might be brought back to the past," said Serena as the crystal activated granting the wish of the princess. Serena stepped on top of the lip of the well and jumped into the blue light, that Kagome was always accustomed to, that took her to the past or to the present. Serena looked up to see, not the roof of the well house but to see trees, birds flying and singing.

_Time Gate_

"So the princess has started her journey. Lets just hope that she well find what she needs to before it's to late," said Pluto as she sat up in her bed pulling the sheets to cover her naked body. Pluto was about to get out of bed when the man next to her pulled her back into bed; who also occupied the bed. She turned around to look at her lover and husband, who had a mischievous look on his face. This was unlike him, but there were a lot of things that he wouldn't have done in the past that he was doing now.

"You're staying in bed," said her lover, who sat up and enclosed his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck making his way down towards her covered chest. (And that's as far as I will go for now, because I'm trying to keep it PG-13, for now.)

Pluto was about to yield to his way of thinking when she remembered that the scouts wanted to be informed when the princess took her journey. "You have to stop Quatre. The princess has made her journey and I must inform the scouts," said Pluto. Quatre reluctantly release his wife, because he knew she was right. They both got up and took a separate shower (or they never would have gotten done) and he got dressed while she wielded her regular cloths to appear over her body. Reaching into her space pocket, she presses the all call button and told the scouts to meet a Raye's temple for an important meeting in 20 minutes. Placing the communicator back into the space pocket she raised her hand to called the time staff to her to open a portal at Raye's Temple. When done she turned around and waited for Quatre to come with her because she knew he would want to see his friend again, since the girls never went anywhere without their lovers with them. They both stepped through the portal to inform the scouts about the princess and that's exactly what they did.

_Back with Serena_

Serena breathed in the fresh air that wasn't polluted by cars and other things that made the air dirty due to the human's misuse of the planets recourses. She grabbed onto the vine that went out of the well. She pulled it, testing to see if it would hold her weight. When she felt that it could she started to climb out of the well and when she got to the top of the well she was greeted with no Kikyou. "Where could that girl be? I told her that I would be here in four weeks," said Serena tapping her foot on the ground, while sitting on the edge of the well. Serena looked around at the beautiful forest that was in front and surrounded her. The past hadn't changed must since she last saw it, and that was extremely important or so she had thought.

Serena was about to start walking around when she heard something behind her snap. Serena turned around to come face to face with a tiger demon in its transformed state (they look like small cubs in their small form and like a Kirara, but a tiger demon not a cat demon and are a lot bigger). Serena stepped backwards to get away from the demon when the demon did the unthinkable. It pounced on her! We'll I guess it wasn't really unthinkable, but it was licking her face in a friendly manner, happy to see you manner, not a I'm tasting you to see if you will taste good. Serena couldn't help it anymore and started to laugh out loud. Finally when the demon decided that the human was clean enough, it got off of her and sat in front of her with crystal clear eyes.

Serena sat up and looked at the demon in front of her, and couldn't help but feel she knew this demon from somewhere. Then Serena saw the scar that ran down the face of the demon over the eye. Serena's eyes went wide as she remembered her protector while she was always visiting her father. "Hoshi, is that you?" asked Serena as she ran her hand down the scar that the tiger had gotten protecting her from a wild and crazy wolf demon when she was younger. The wolf had come out of nowhere and had attacked Serena and would have died had it not been for Hoshi's quick agility and body, who took the blunt of the attack on her face. Serena came out of dreamland when she felt her face being cleaned again by a rough tongue. She looked at the tiger, who had tears in her eyes and Serena knew she had found her protector that her father had given to her as her first birthday gift. Serena put her arms around the tiger's neck and cried for all that had happened since she had last seen her friend and father. Hoshi sensing her mistress distress started nuzzling her head against Serena's head and was purring trying to take away her distress. When Serena finally stopped crying she felt Hoshi tense and become alert. Serena hearing a growl coming from Hoshi turned around to see Kikyou pointing an arrow at Hoshi. Standing up Serena turned around and placed her hand on Hoshi's head to calm her down, which did and she started to rub behind Hoshi's ears. "How are you doing Kikyou?"

"I'm doing fine Serena, but if I might ask, why are you petting a demon?" asked Kikyou who still had the arrow ready to fire if she needed to, for she only trusted her soul stealing demons and no other demons.

"Kikyou, I would like you to meet my protector that my father gave to me as my first birthday gift, Hoshi," said Serena as she rubbed Hoshi's ears finally getting a purr out of her. "You may put down your weapon, she will not harm you or I, but she feels you will attack me," said Serena, who noticed that Kikyou had lowered the arrow after Serena told her that the tiger wouldn't harm her.

"I'm sorry I was late; I was watching over Kagome's group before I left to find the well," said Kikyou as she walked up to Serena with care since the tiger still didn't seem to trust her and Serena must have known to because she gave the tiger a look, who finally backed off. Kikyou hugged Serena and welcomed her to the past.

"It's not like I remembered, but I have been in the future a long time, so that might be why. You said you were watching Kagome's group, are they well?" asked Serena as she started to walk towards the smoke, that she assumed was coming from a village.

"That's is why I was late Serena, they're in trouble and battling their greatest enemy, Naruku. He's the one that killed me over 50 years ago and made Inuyasha and I betray each other," said Kikyou, who had tears in her eyes from remembering the past and the lack of trust they had for one another. Kikyou saw the look of horror on Serena's face and then it chanced to one of determination.

"Then show me the way because I'm not going to let my best friend and her friends get hurt if I can help it. Now lead the way," said Serena as she started to follow Kikyou who was running towards the smoke in the distance. Serena turned around and picked up Hoshi, who was in her small form now, and started after the priestess, who had become her friends as well. They would have used Hoshi but that would have allowed the demon they were approaching of their arrival.

It didn't take them long to get to where they needed to get to since the village was close to the forest where the ancient well rested. Serena looked at the scene and almost screamed with horror, because of all the blood that was on the ground. Hoshi jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed her head against the side of Serena's face to calm its mistress down. Serena looked over the battlefield for Kagome's or her friend Inuyasha bodies and when she didn't see it she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Kikyou looked at the girl next to her as she let out a depth breath, and looked into the distance where the battle was taking place. If they didn't hurry they would be to late to stop Naruku from taking the shards that Kagome held, which wasn't many. "Serena, they are still alive, but if we don't get there soon, it might be to late," said Kikyou as she started to run to the back of the village, and Serena followed without hesitating.

The closer they got to the back the more the Serena could hear and the more evil she could feel, but the evil power didn't feel evil, just desperation for something, but she didn't know what. Serena and Kikyou got to the battle to see a girl fighting, or more like the little boy fighting her and her blocking his attempts. The boy, in robs was battling demons with a staff, and you could tell by his face he wanted to do something else, but didn't for a reason. Serena then spotted Kagome, who was behind Inuyasha, with an arrow pointed at a girl farther away with a fan and mirror. But what Serena was looking at was the man behind them in silk, black and silver robs with crescent, upturned moons, on it. This man had coal, wavy black hair, with ruby red wine colored eyes, and a body that would make any lady weak in the knees. Serena gasped because she knew this man and Hoshi knew it. She felt her mistress disbelief because this man they had both known since the moon kingdom; but what shocked Hoshi the most was why he had changed into someone he wasn't. Hoshi jumped from her mistress shoulder onto the ground, and looked up into Serena's eyes with understanding. 'Mistress, I think it would be best if we found out what is going on before we make judgments, and it would be wise to not say we know him, for I will explain later,' thought Hoshi to Serena and she nodded in agreement with her protector. The two had a bond that no other demon had with their companion, since they have been together since they both were very young.

Serena turned to look at Kikyou and knew that this would be as best time as any to do the spell that she wanted to complete. Serena touched Kikyou's shoulder and turned her around to face her. "Kikyou, I would have liked to do this with Kagome's agreement, but that might not happen if we don't hurry. I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want to merge and become one with Kagome," asked Serena as the princess side of her took control. Kikyou nodded her head yes and lowed her head waiting for the merge.

She knew she would be happy, and had made the right choice for the first time since she has been brought back. When nothing happened she looked up into Serena's face to see her smiling.

"Kikyou, please repeat after me, I Kikyou, former protector of the Shikon no Tama and past priestess of the past, wish to join a soul that had once been whole with my reincarnation Kagome, the new keeper of the jewel of four souls from the future," said Serena and Kikyou followed. "Good, but know this, with one body will come one mind, but what each of you know the other will, and what one feel so will the other, but most of all, you will be together in both mind, body, soul and spirit. You will be able to speak with her in her dreams only. So I Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom," Serena's cloths change to that of the princess she was thousands of years ago, holding the silver crystal in the middle of her hands, "grant you, your most precious wish," said Serena as the crystal glowed to grant the pure wish.

Kikyou looked at her body as she started to become transparent, and started to cry with joy. "Thank you … so much… my friend," said Kikyou as she waved bye to Serena and disappeared forever.

_With Kagome_

Kagome was glaring at Naruku, and his detachments with hatred for what they had done to the village. Everyone was dead, but Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and herself everyone else had fallen; Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, and Kouga had fallen before the battle had really started. Kagome was about to say something to Inuyasha about feeling a strong, but overly pure power near by, when she yelled she was thrown to the ground with force from behind that couldn't be seen. Inuyasha turned around hearing Kagome yell, to see her fall to the ground, but what was in front of him now couldn't be Kagome, but yet it was. She looked a little older, but what surprised him was when she looked up her eyes held wisdom, and she radiated power, and strength, more then before. Kagome stood up and tried to look at herself to see what had changed because she could feel the change, but was having a hard time, the only thing she could see at the current moment was her body had grow in some places.

"Ka……go……me……," said a voice in her head, this startled Kagome out of her observation on her body. "Kikyou and you are now one, and I hope you understand, what I did, because it was for the best and it was what she wanted and I know it's what you wanted too."

"Who are you? Explain yourself," demanded Kagome in her head as she stood up from the ground that she had been forced onto, when she didn't receive an answer she started to get mad, and was about to yell in her head when the voice finally answered.

"You do know Kagome, that patience is a virtue, but the answer to your question about why, then I will explain later, but who I am, turn around and you will see me," said the voice as it disappeared from her head leaving a warm sensation in her mind.

Kagome did as told and turned around only to be shocked at seeing Serena, now back in her regular cloths standing in the distance with a small demon in front of her.

_Back with Serena_

Serena smiled as Kagome found her and would have laughed had she not seen the other girl thrown on the ground. "Hoshi, get that girl out of there before she's killed, and don't harm the boy, I have a feeling she is close to him somehow," said Serena as Hoshi jumped from her arms and ran into the battle field and transformed into her true form, and grabbed Sango by the back of her demon exterminator's uniform, and took to the air to avoid the attack from the ground. Serena ran out into the battlefield at the same time, but to stop an attack from a demon that would have killed the monk, who was having a hard time standing. She called out her crystal sword that Venus had given her, and cut the demons head off, before it did that to the monk. "You had better watch your back, my friend, before you lose your head," said Serena as she round house kicked a demon in the jaw and plunged the sword into its heart, well where the heart would have been had it had one.

Miroku turned around to say "thank you," to the stranger who saved his life had he not been catch off guard by her looks. Here in front of him was a girl, about 19 or older, about 5'4, with silvery-golden haired in a high ponytail, tan skin and had a heart shaped face with amazing bluish-silver eyes, and lush and full lips, covered in pink gloss. She wore a denim jacket over a red tucked in top. Her pants were light denim, and she had sneakers on. He would have said his line, but he was too tired and was having a hard time standing up. When the demons around them were gone, he looked up and saw her kneeling next to him to help him stand. "Thank….you….," but the girl stopped him with a finger on his lip.

"Save your strength, my friend. Hoshi, come here," said Serena as she saw her protector avoiding the attacks from the boy, but couldn't get close to her without getting into range of his weapon. Serena having the monks weight on her one side, put her hand into her pant pocket and pulled out a gold glowing disc, and aimed it at the boy, and throw it. The boy feeling something coming moved out of the way, but couldn't avoid the tiara, for long, because the boy was now pinned to a tree with his hands at his side, and weapon on the ground away from him. Hoshi now being able to come to its mistress set the sobbing girl on the ground. Hoshi was glad to get her out of her mouth and was trying to get the bad taste of a human out of her mouth. The girl on the ground looked up and glared at Serena.

"If you killed my brother, I will…," said Sango angrily but was rudely interrupted by Serena.

"I didn't kill him, girl, just stopped him from killing you and Hoshi so she can take you two out of here before you get killed," said Serena as she helped the monk on Hoshi's back and bent down to help the girl up, who slapped her hand away and tried to get up herself, but failed and fell back onto the ground painfully.

"I can get up myself, I'm not weak and don't need anyone's help," said Sango as she tried again to get up, and failed. When she tried again she fell, but didn't hit the ground, because she felt arms around her waist because the girl had stopped her from falling the rest of the way. Sango went to push her away when the girl wouldn't give up and held her tighter to stop her from falling again.

"You want to know something I learned a long time ago from experience, asking for help isn't a sign of weakness, my friend, but a sign of courage and strength," said Serena, who had catch the girl attention and had quit fighting her. Serena put her behind the monk and smiled at Hoshi. "Don't you two worry I'm a friend of Kagome's as you are. I will help her so you two get out of here, because if you die, then I wouldn't be good friend if I let that happen. Oh, and girlfriend, don't worry about your brother, I will return him to you alive and well, that I promise you," said Serena as Hoshi took off towards the forest in a run. Serena turned around to see everyone staring at her, and she didn't like it, so she did the one thing that came to mind, "Take a picture, if will sure as hell, would last longer than staring at me, which is making me mad," said Serena with seriousness in her voice. She walked towards the five and stopped by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Serena! I can't believe that you were able to get into the past without one of the jewel shards, but as long as you are here we could always use the extra help," said Kagome as she turned back around to face Naruku, to see him looking at Serena. If Kagome had to say the emotion running through his eyes, it would be shock, which was covered up fast to one of anger.

"Who are you girl?" demanded Naruku as he took a step closer to the three and was followed by the two demons, Kanna and Kagura.

"My name is Serena Smith, and I'm currently friends with your enemies and do not like you killing their friends to achieve your goal. I've fought many battles in my time so I know what people like you are after and that's power. But I hate to break your heart, or what you have of a heart, but you have the light of hope standing in your way," said Serena as she took out her crescent moon wand and placed the silver crystal on top of it. She held the wand in a position that was very familiar to her and that was one, when she ready for battle or to heal someone. Serena heard the one thing she needed to confirm, who the man was in front of her, but wished on her mother's grave that it wasn't true.

Naruku looked at the girl that stood by his two enemies, and remembered the times that he held dear to his heart and soul. She had come back, but how was the question and where was her mother. These questions would have to be asked later, when they were alone. "Kagura. Kanna. Kohaku. We leave now," demanded Naruku as they started to disappear in a cloud of miasma.

"One of your followers will be staying here and forever Naruku," demanded Serena as he left, leaving a struggling Kohaku still pinned to the tree, due to the tiara.

"I don't know what you did Serena but I have never seen Naruku behave in such a manner," said Kagome as she turned to look at what Serena was looking at. Kohaku was pinned to a tree, by a gold and shinning band around his chest holding his hands down to his waist. When she went to take a step towards the boy, Inuyasha stepped in front of her and held her back. "Why are you stopping me," asked Kagome.

"Because woman, your friend is the only one who knows what that thing is and besides I don't want anything to happen to you," said Inuyasha as he looked out into the distance where the bodies of his friends and comrades lay. But one thing that was bugging him was in seemed that Kagome smell, which was Jasmine and Fresh rainwater, now has the combined smell of Kikyou, which was the forest and herbs. He couldn't help but look at the changes in her and body and smell, which at the current moment was driving him mad and in more placed then he, would want to admit.

Serena walked up to a struggling Kohaku, and placed her hand on his forehead, only to pull it back in pain. She had to admit, Naruku did a number on the poor boy's pure soul. Serena turned around to see the Kagome and Inuyasha had joined her, and so had the two fighters on Hoshi's back. "Well, girlfriend, I hate to say this, but I might cause your brother some pain, but it will be all good, when I'm done," said Serena as she started to raise the wand.

"You will not hurt my brother," yelled Sango, as she started to get off the transformed tiger, only to get stopped by Kagome's hand.

"Sango, please trust Serena. She will bring your brother back to who he was before Naruku changed him. Trust her, please….," said Kagome pleading.

Sango looked up at Serena and remembered the stories that she told them about her, and couldn't help, but feel better knowing that she might get her brother back. "Sorry, Serena, but I've just don't want to see him controlled anymore and hurt. I just don't know what to do about his memories of killing everyone. He's been hurt enough," said Sango as she lowered her head remembering how her brother killed their father.

"Your wish, shall be granted," said Serena as she turned back around to face the brother and raised the crescent moon wand into the air and yelled, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION," the light show was so bright that everyone had to turn around, but also had to cover their ears because of the screams coming from the boy. The tiara came back to Serena after the boy collapsed, and she placed it back into her space pocket. She looked up at the dark cloud that loomed over the boy's body and watched as it disappeared into thin air. Serena turned to look at the faces of everyone else to see that they were looking at the bodies and noticed that their wounds were gone. Serena couldn't help but smirk at their looks, and finally started to laugh, but decided to stop when she heard movement behind her.

_Right after Healing_

It was so bright! Kohaku couldn't understand what exactly was going on. His body was giving off short sharp pains as though he were being poked and prodded. In his mind's eye, he could only see a bright light. It was hurting him. He fought to push it away but it kept coming faster and faster. Kohaku could no longer hold in his pain. As his scream came, is entire body wracked in pain, he felt something leaving him. Something new was entering his body and he couldn't figure out what it would mean. Then the pain was gone. Kohaku slumped to the ground, exhausted and looked up at the angel in front of him. His vision wavered a moment and then it grew steady.

"Wher….where am I," asked Kohaku he started to get up from the ground. He looked up to see a girl with laugher and strength in her eyes starting at him, and pointed behind her as she moved revealing his sister. "Sango where are we, and where is father," asked the brother. He was about to ask something else when, Kirara pounced on him, in her transformed state and started to lick him and he couldn't help, but laugh at her actions.

Sango, looked up to see her brother bring licked by her partner, Kirara, who was all healed now, and alive after being killed by one of Kagura attacks. She turned around to see Kaede, the villagers, Shippo and Kouga walking towards them in amazement at being alive again. "Kagome, look," said Sango as she pointed to the people walking towards them.

Kagome turned around to see everyone, who once was dead was now alive and well, she turned back to look at Serena who had a smile on her face. Kagome mouthed, thank you as she turned back around and hugged Kaede and was tackled by a ball of red fur.

"Kagome, we're alive, but how?" asked Shippo as he took his place in her arms. Shippo looked around to see Sango now holding her brother and crying, and also saw that Miroku was talking to another girl that was wearing cloths similar to Kagome's that she would wear sometimes in this time. Shippo looked up at Kagome and couldn't help but notice that she looked older and taller, and she seems stronger and she also smelled different, but she still smelt like Kagome.

"Child, who's your friend that is talking to Miroku," asked Kaede, as she looked at the stranger that was laughing at something Miroku had said. Kaede could tell that this girl was powerful, because of the power surrounding her and she seemed to be full of light.

"Well, Kaede to answer your question, that's my friend that I've told you about from my time and to answer yours Shippo, Serena brought you back somehow," said Kagome as she turned to look at Serena to see her now walking towards her. "Serena, I'd like you to meet my teacher, Kaede, she's the priestess of this village and this child here is Shippo, who's father was killed by the thunder brothers, which I think I told you about last time we saw each other. The wolf that is to your right is Kouga, a wolf demon, who's tribe was killed by Kagura," said Kagome as Serena bowed to each person that was mentioned. She turned to look at Kagome and reached into her pocket and pulled out a sucker and handed it to Shippo.

"Hey, thanks!" said Shippo as he stuck the sucker into his mouth, and started sucking it. He looked at Kagome to see her laughing and Serena and Kaede followed.

"He is really cute Kagome, but you don't do him justice. He is just so adorable," said Serena as she ruffled his hair, only to get a glare from the small fox. That only served to make Serena laugh even harder then before, until there were tears in her eyes.

Kagome suggested that they all go back to the village and get settled in. Serena walked right by Kagome with Hoshi in her arms, who at the current moment was asleep. The villagers went back to doing their chores, while some started cleaning up the village after the fight. Kouga decided to go back to what remained of his pack after thanking Serena for bringing him back to take care of his tribe. The group found out that Kohaku had no memory of what he had done, or to the present, only going to the lord's palace to kill a demon. Sango hugged Serena and told her thank you for what she did and bring Kirara back to life. But what surprised the group the most was Miroku, his tunnel wasn't gone, but it no longer would grow to swallow him and he could control it at will. Serena had removed the curse that Naruku had placed on him.

Serena loved listening to everyone and watching how they acted around each other. Serena could tell, just by watching them that Sango liked Miroku a lot and Kagome made nothing hidden that she liked Inuyasha. Inuyasha would give Kagome glances when she wasn't looking, but when he saw that Serena saw him, he glared at Serena and turned up nose, but he couldn't hide the faint blush on his checks. Serena couldn't help but chuckle at his actions, and just shuck her head.

"Hey Serena, do you mind if I ask you a question," asked Kagome as she turned from talking to Kaede.

"Sure," said Serena as she turned her attention to Kagome.

"Now can I get my explanation for the Kikyou bit, you said you would tell me about later," asked Kagome she watched Serena's face turn to one of seriousness.

"Well, Kagome, Kikyou came to me four weeks ago and saved our family from a demon that got through the well," hearing Kagome gasp, Serena said, "They're alright thanks to her. She had heard you telling Shippo and the others on more then one occasions about a bunch of warriors in our time and one that would grant wishes if they were pure of heart. Well since what she did and her story I decided I would grant it, but I told her I would do it when I can here, and would need your permission. When I got here, she was watching you fight Naruku, and left to get me at the well were I found an old friend of mine, Hoshi. My father gave Hoshi to me, on my first birthday and we meet back up at the well. Well, Kikyou came and took me to the village where I saw the battle and knew that asking your permission was out of the question, so I did the spell anyway. I know that one time you said that you wished that you and she were one, so you both got your wish. I can't tell you why she wanted to be one with you, without feeling being told, so all I can say to you Kagome is she felt the same way you did," said Serena as she looked at Kagome's face to see her smiling and had a small pink blush on her checks.

"Child, why are you here?" asked Kaede as she took a sip of herb tea.

"I came here to find someone that I lost a long time ago and hopefully to talk to him before I turn 22. The person, it to help me in the next stages in my life," said Serena, hopping she didn't give anything away.

"When do you turn 22," asked Sango as she held her brother on her lap who in turn had Kirara on his lap. She would never let Naruku get her brother ever again, never!

"I actually turn 22 tomorrow, which is actually in a couple hours," said Serena as she looked at her watch. She was about to say something else when she felt the all to familiar presence of the one to was seeking. The power of the moon was pulling at her, whenever he was near and in need of her presences. She stood up from her spot on the floor and Hoshi took her place on her shoulder feeling the presence as well. "I hate to leave in a rush, but I left my bag at the well, so I'll be right back," said Serena as she started to walk towards the mat/door.

"I'll go with you Serena. It will give us time to catch up," said Kagome as she started to stand up to walk with Serena, but Serena's hand stopped her.

"That's alright Kagome, I can find it, and besides you need to have a talk with your soul, if you know what I mean. Besides, if I come a across a demon Hoshi can protect me, isn't that right," said Serena as she ruffled the tigers fur. Hoshi's alone response was a purr and she rubbed her head against Serena's temple. "I'll be back," said Serena as she left the hut. When she left she was far enough away, she took off in the other direction, instead of towards the well.

Serena ran with the power of the wind in her steps and with all her heart. She had to find out if this person was who she thought it was. As she got closer to the presence she hoped she wasn't making a mistake in going alone, but she knew she needed to do this alone. As she got to the clearing where a lake was she saw the figure that was covered in a baboon pelt. When she got into the clearing she stopped and looked at the man who was hiding his figure under the pelt. She knew Naruku was her best friend's enemy, but she had to know. "Who are you Naruku, really?" demanded Serena as she kept as good distance away from him, just incase she was wrong. Enemies in the past had fooled her before so she wanted to be sure before she acted, and besides a couple of things had already been confirmed.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Serena," said Naruku as he took off the pelt to reveal Naruku, the real one, and not a fake puppet. "Are you really, who you say you are," demanded Naruku.

"My full name is Princess Serenity, but I've been called Kitten, and Serena. My mother was the former Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and my father was Inutaishou's best friend and personal bodyguard, Chaos. My mother married my father, who was a dog demon, and had me, but unlike other demon, I wasn't born half, I was full demon, thanks to my mother's blood, and," but Serena was interrupted by Naruku.

"You mother's blood takes away the blood lust and killing that is in the normal demons blood. That makes you a pure demon, with pure blood, and pure intentions. Your mother died fighting her stepsister Beryl, who in the end became Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. Everyone died, including you, but yet you are here in front of me," said Naruku as he changed his voice to the one of her father in the past.

Serena gasped. She had found her father, but why was he so full of hate and vengeance, when he used to be full of love and loyalty. "Is that really you papa," said Serena, with hopefulness in her voice.

"It's really me, my darling Angel. You really have changed, You look just like your mother when I meet her" said Naruku as he held out his arms to hug Serena, who started to run towards him, only to be stopped by a Wind Scar attack from the side of them. Serena and Naruku turned and saw Inuyasha, but behind him were Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"Everyone….what are you doing here," asked Serena as she looked out at the group to see that everyone was mad, but Kagome seemed to have a look of disbelief and sadness upon her face.

"Kagome went to tell you that you forgot your jacket, when she saw you take off in the other direction of the well. She got worried and had Inuyasha follow you to give it to you, until he smelt him," Sango pointed to Naruku, "in the air and decided that you might need help, but I guess we were wrong. I can't believe that he's your father," said Sango with disgust in her voice.

"You have to believe me I didn't know that he was my father until now. I had to make sure before I said anything to you all," said Serena as she took a step towards the five, but was blocked when Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga up and went to slash at her, only to be stopped by one of Naruku's tentacles.

"You will NOT touch or harm my daughter," demanded Naruku as he appeared in front of Serena. But he was no longer Naruku, but her father Chaos, Lord of the former Moon Kingdom. (I will now be calling him Chaos from now on.) Chaos had lost his daughter once, and wasn't about to let that happen again. He was about to strike back when Serena grabbed his arm.

"Papa, NO! They are my friends, even if they don't trust me," said Serena, who had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose them or you, please……I just found you," said Serena as she rapped her arms around her father's waist and cried. Chaos looked down at his crying daughter and brought his tail from his shoulder and wrapped it around her and also

wrapped his arms around her in a caring embrace. (Lady Love faints from shock at seeing Naruku caring for someone other then himself. Ok people, I decided to be nice to him and made him Serena's father.)

Inuyasha and the group were in a state of shock at seeing Naruku, no Chaos hugging Serena with care and feeling. Kagome looked at her sister/best friend and felt that she knew what she was doing, she hoped. From what they heard, he was her father and Chaos had lose Serena and his wife on the Moon Kingdom, but what she didn't understand was how Serena was here. Then it clicked in Kagome's mind, she remembered Serena telling her about rebirth and a destiny she had to complete. Kagome walked out from behind Inuyasha and started to walk towards them, until Inuyasha grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What are you doing?" demanded Inuyasha, as he pulled Kagome towards him. He didn't like that she was getting closer to the two.

"I'm going to give them a chance to explain themselves before I make judgment, so let go before I say the s-word and you become friends with the ground again," said Kagome, who got the responds she wanted. She turned was about to turn around when the air was filled with a pain-stricken scream, that was coming from Serena. She turned around to see Serena glowing and was screaming in because of the agonizing pain her body was starting to go through.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Chapter 3: Half-Breed- Transformations and the Past is revealed. Serena transforms into her true form and is out of it. Chaos, now must explain the past and why he is like this now. What's this, a young Sesshoumaru and his mother on the Moon Kingdom, with Inutaishou. What will be revealed about those two's past….hmmmm. Only time will tell :P!


End file.
